eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 95 The Eyes of Breland Chapter One
Beric, Booyah, Dex, and Boranel return to Wroat. At last, Boranel can take his place as King once again. They soon realize it's not that easy; there's been a new branch created of the King's Citadel, and they're determined to figure out what's going on before giving Boranel all of his power back. Synopsis To Wroat Beric, Dex, Booyah, and Boranel step through the House Orien teleportation circle into Wroat. There's a swarm of people shouting, and chaos has broken out. The House Orien stewards have lost control of the crowd and there's a rush of people trying to get onto the teleportation circles. In his heightened emotional state, Beric summons Erebus and puts himself between the crowd and Boranel. Dex flips out his ribbonweave and protects the other side, while Booyah readies Planar Justice. The crowd sees the weapons and steps back. Boranel pushes Beric aside and addresses the crowd, telling them there's no need to panic. They panic and run away. They find Ruken and Vor near the front door of the House Orien enclave. Boranel makes his way over. Vor drops to one knee while Ruken just gives an eye roll and tells him they need to speak in his office. On their way, Ruken asked how all of this has happened. Beric is quiet for a while but eventually has had enough and challenges Ruken's criticism of them. Ruken was the one around Boranel; he should have noticed. The walk to Ruken's office is filled with their back-and-forth. Before going into his office, Beric calls Crast on the sending stone and tells him where they're going. When they arrive, Ruken sits behind his desk and everyone else sits around it, except for Booyah, who chooses to stand. Ruken starts questioning them, but gets quickly frustrated when they're not completely forthcoming or cooperative. King's Eyes They've apprehended the individual involved in the murder of the false king, but they're dealing with rioting. The Swords of Liberty have risen up and are creating chaos. He offers for them to stay and mitigate any further damage. There's a new branch of the King's Citadel called the King's Eyes. When Beric and Dex hear this, they suggest getting someone with Truesight or a Zone of Truth to take a look at them. During that discussion, Dex tells Ruken he's a changeling; he doesn't want it coming out in a negative manner. Rukens says they can speak to Kor, but currently they're dealing with the person suspected of killing the false king. Upon healing this, Beric immediately calls Crast again and tells him and Three to get the suspect out of the custody of the King's Eye. There's to be a session of parliment, and they'll address everything tomorrow. There will be a vote of no confidence in the monarchy. Boranel is welcome to attend. Dex is mad that they're still going through with it even after they found out they're been with a false king, but Ruken sees that as more of a reason to do it. They hear a knock at the door. Beric stands and turns to face it, Erebus drawn. Booyah opens the door and there are two people wearing very white leather with blue tabards over it. The tabards have a white eye with a crown atop it. They can see the shadows of more people out the window. Beric asks if he can help them. They say they're on official business and ask to speak to Ruken, to which Beric says no; the king is the highest ranking person there, so they can speak to the king. They tell him they've come to collect the king. Upon hearing this, Dex, keeping the blade sheathed, uses the ribbonweave and cracks one on the head. Booyah then tries to cast a spell on one, but doesn't quite make it and hides behind a chair, drawing Planar Justice as he does. Beric casts Hold Person on the agent in front of him, paralyzing him. They stand down. The ones in the hallway shuffle into view. They can see one isn't wearing any armor, and one has designations on his tabard of a commander. Beric tells the commander to step into the room; everyone else out. The commander does, and Booyah trains his crossbow on the people in the hallway. Mirt tells them they're the intelligence arm of the Citadel. The person sitting on the throne wasn't the king, so they're weary of anther king popping up just in time to take his place. Dex tells him that this new branch was created by the fake king, so they don't really exist. They can't let him take Boranel. Mirt wonders who this person is who's acting like he has such authority, so Boranel declares Dex Lord of Mistmarsh. Ruken's face turns red, Booyah wants a title too, and Dex turns towards Ruken and just smiles real big. Mirt isn't phased and tells them he needs to debrief the king. Dex isn't against getting things sorted, but he doesn't trust anyone except the four people he came here with. Beric wonders if they can do the interview in Boranel's office, but this won't do; they have contingencies built into their headquarters to interview people and seek the truth. Beric asks who he reports to, and Mirt grudgingly says the king, but in a more every day sense Kor and his commander, Zeydra. She's currently with Kor, trying to put down the rebellion that's broken out. Beric releases the person he's been holding and says there are easier ways to solve this; Three is a paladin and will have a Zone of Truth spell. Mirt tells him there's a team currently seeking Three out. Beric gets his sending stone out once again and calls Crast, who's in the middle of a fight with that same team, right in the dark cloud that's just formed over part of the city. When Boranel hears that Three is under attack, he makes for the door. Mirt jumps out of his seat and gestures to his men; no one is going anywhere. He can't trust that Boranel is the real king, and he would gladly die defending his country. Beric is certain Mirt and his men can't stop them if they wanted to leave, and tells Mirt so. Mirt tells his men to go. They all look at each other, but no one leaves. They pull their weapons. Boranel speaks up; if he does with them, will they let his companions go to help Three? Beric cautions him that he think Zeydra is a changeling and Mirt is leading hi into danger, knowingly or not. He can get him to Three, though. Beric tells Dex to try to not kill the soldiers. He takes Boranel's hand and casts dimension door. Dex takes a look at the soldiers and says they better go get 'em. Locations * Wroat, Breland Spells * Beric ** Dimension Door 1:14:13 Quotes 0:10:58 0:36:21 1:00:45 1:01:01 Trivia * Beric leveled up in Kensai and is now Warlock 7, Kensai 5. He replaced his Thirsting Blade invocation because Kensai give an extra attack, and he can now cast Bigby's Hand at 5th level by using all of his ki points at once. * Booyah leveled up in Cleric and is now Ranger 9, Cleric 3. He got a +2 to his Wisdom score and took the Blindness/Deafness spell as well as Gentle Repose. * Dex leveled up in Rogue and is now Rogue 11, Fighter 1. Anything he's proficient in counts as a 10 for anything rolled 9 or lower. * Drakir added a warlock level and is now Ranger 6, Warlock 6. In darkness, he's invisible to creatures that rely on sight. * First appearance of Mirt. Category:Breland Category:Wroat Category:Episodes